You've never told me
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: RoyxMaes. What Roy and Maes have might not be good enough for one of them. Set in the original series. Please review


**You've never told me**

Roy woke up alone as usual. He got up, had a shower, made some coffee, read the paper and then

realized he was going to be late….again.

He grabs an envelope off the table and rushes out the door.

"Your late again sir" Hawkeye says as she brushes off some dirt from Roy's jacket. "I know." And he

hurried to get to his office. He shut the door behind him and sighed as he slumped to sit on the floor.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asks as he reaches up and locks the door.

"Not that long." A man answers. "You're late again."

"That's because someone kept me up last night." Roy smiled and got up.

The man still hidden in the dark office light's up a cigarette.

"So, have you kept me waiting for nothing?" Maes stepped out from the shadows and grabbed Roy

pulling them back into the shadows again.

* * *

After work Roy took Maes home with him. He was leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee to

be done. He could hear Maes getting impatient behind him. "I have to get back early tonight, Gracia

wants me to go with her to get a friends gift for a party she's going to. " He started thrumming his fingers

against the table. Roy was watching the coffee drip when he thought of something. "Have you ever

wondered if things would be different if it was just you and me? If you had never married."

"Not really, why?" He was curious now.

"No reason, it's just…you always say things, about Gracia. Things you've never told me." He turned to look at Maes.

"What things? Told you what?" Maes took his glasses and threw them on the table.

"Do you even care? " Roy said angrily as he turned back around to watch the coffee. "Never mind. I

shouldn't have said anything."

"I have to go." Maes said coldly as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Fine." Roy didn't turn around, even after he heard the door close and his car drive away.

* * *

Maes parked the car in the driveway but he didn't get out. He sat there staring out the front window. I

light turned on in the front of the house and he looked to see Gracia, she was sitting by the window.

Probably waiting for him, she couldn't see the car in the dark. Maes let out a long sigh. _'What could he _

_have meant by that? "Do you even care?" 'Of course I care, but I care about my wife to. If I never _

_married, I would probably just be with him…'_

Maes stepped out of the car and walked up the front steps.

* * *

Roy turned off the coffee, he didn't want it anymore. He went to sit where Maes had been sitting

before and noticed that he had left his glasses on the table. He picked them up and held them at eye

level. "How does he where these things, it's like looking through magnify glasses." He muttered as

he studied them. Roy put the glasses down and looked at a note pad that was on the table.

There were several numbers on it, one of them stood out from the others. Dark Blue writing among

black scribbles, next to the number was a bad drawing of a little dog. Roy took one last look at the

glasses on his table before he tore the piece of paper off the pad and left the room.

* * *

Later that night Roy's front door burst open. "Roy!, Are you home?" Maes yelled out of breath.

He wandered into the kitchen and saw his glasses, he smiled and picked them up. He was cleaning

his glasses on his shirt as he walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. He slowly pushed the

door open still smiling. "Roy, you'll never guess what I've-" The smile he had a minute ago faded and

he backed up a little out into the hall way.

Roy sat on his bed naked, he grabbed a sheet to cover himself but didn't say anything.

"I'll just. I'm goanna go." Hawkeye grabbed her things and left the room in a hurry.

They heard the front door open and close. Roy spoke first.

"I thought that you had to go shopping, with Gracia." He looked down and spotted some pants.

He quickly got up and slid them on.

Maes looked like he was in shock, he was staring blankly at the floor.

Roy stepped forward with a hand held out, but Maes shook his head and stepped back.

"You think because I was out shopping that you could just…" He looked at Roy with empty eyes.

"I-I didn't know that you were going to-" Roy gave up and just waited.

"I came here, to tell you." He took a breath. "that I left Gracia….for you. She's at home, crying, she

couldn't understand why. Why I was leaving…and now I can't either."

Roy stumbled a bit from what he had just heard. Maes turned and started to walk away. Roy

reached out to him but couldn't move, he just stood there with his hand stretched towards nothing.

The front door opened and closed again and Maes left.


End file.
